someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Movies: Hell Pack
Some of you may remember the expansion pack released in 2006 for the 2005 game, The Movies...' 'Here's the story:' I was messing around on YouTube one day, you know, just watching random videos when I saw a video titled "Download 'The Movies: Stunts and Effects' 100% free!". I remembered playing around with that game back when it came out in 2006, so I clicked the video. What happened next was very wierd, when the video loaded up, the normal white YouTube layout turned black, all I could see was the video and a link below it. I decided to just click the link to go download the game. A completely black website came up, I don't even know if it WAS a website, I mean, there wasn't even a URL. All that was on the screen was a big, red, download button and the word "Download" was written in the Chiller font. It had 2 marks beside of the download button. I clicked the button and my computer started to bug out and make wierd static noises, and it was making the noise that a computer makes when it's processing lots of information. Finally, the firefox download box opened and the game was downloading, but it wasn't called "TheMovies.exe" or "TheMoviesSetup.exe", it was just called...Hell. I was a little disturbed by that, but I forgot about it when I thought of how much fun this game was when I first played it, I had never seen anything like it in my years of gaming. Th download took a few hours, but when it finally finished downloading, it automatically opened the game, which I thought was wierd because I figured I would atleast have to install it first, I just put that though aside and realized I was getting closer to reliving the fun I used to have while playing this. The Lionhead Studios wasn't interactive like it should've been, and the blocks that fall into the frame and turn into the Lionhead Logo looked different. They were more round then square and they hade a slight red tint to them, In fact, the whole screen had that red tint, ant the lion head in the logo had a red bloody eye. I let the logo pass the screen, since I couldn't skip it. I was able to skip the Activision intro and the other stuff up to the loading screen, Only, Instead of the normal logo on the loading screen, it was the S&E logo, but it was darker than normal and had lines going through it, the logo on the theater sign didn't say "Stunts & Effects Expansion Pack" though, it just said "Hell Pack". I had never heard of any expansions released by Lionhead besides the Stunts & Effects Pack, but I figured maybe this was an un-released pack that Lionhead never got to release. When the menu came up, it was as normal as I rememeber, except for a strange option called "Burn", and there a looping video of a guy with his eyes missing falling. I don't remember there ever being a "Burn" option on the menu, or a eyeless guy falling. I figured the "burn" button was for burning the game onto discs, but I didn't really have an explanation for the guy. I started a new storymode game, but it didn't start in the 1920's like it normally does, it said the year was 2013. I thought this "Hell Pack" expansion added in the function of realtime years, like it sets the year to the year you're in in real life. And I already had stuff like the Custom script office and I already had all sets unlocked, but there was a category for sets: Hellish. I decided to build a set under the Hellish category and see what it looked llike on my studio lot. What was strange about this was that it didn't require builders, it built automatically like that I was in sandbox mode. I decided to hire some actors and make a short little movie with the Hellish set. (By the way, the set was called Agony) When I started up the custom script creator, I chose the school set, because I was making it a horror movie. The school set looked very different then the one on my studio lot. It had lockers torn off of the walls and the entrance doors were boarded up. I could see the fake sky through cracks in the wood, the sky was blood red. I was a little freaked out at this point, but I decided to go on and that it would make the horror movie better, I chose my main actors costumes chose the scene with two actors walking towards the camera. (Sorry, can't think of the name of the scene.) When I dragged the actors onto the mannequins to replace them, they looked nothing like they did in Wardrobe. First of all, my lead male actor was bloody and had his eyes sewn shut, I was disgusted, but only a little because The Movies engine doesn't have high-def graphics, after all, the engine was made back in 2005 when the base games was released, It has mid-late PS2 style graphics. My lead female actor had nothing but bloody nubs for hands and her lips were torn off, now this made me gag. I dragged them both over to the Wardrobe icon, starting with the male actor. What I saw next I will never forget. It showed my male actor ripping his own eyes open and then scrapping his eyes out with a wire coat hanger like the Wardrobe icon. I was suprised by this because the hanger's textures were WAY to high-def to be in this game, It looked like I could reach out and grab the hanger. I had to sit there, forced to watch my male actor slowly mutilate himself, as he cut his limbs off with the coat hanger and proceeded to gut himself. It finally ended and made me exit the wardrobe. My female actor was now crying and was holding a bloody knife, and surrounding her was the dead bodies of the other actors and all of the extras and the director, all mutilated in horrible ways. then she looked at straight at me and whispered "Do you still want to pirate games?". I was fucking scared at this point, I slammed my laptop shut and went to bed. I woke up at about 3:34 AM to the sound of footsteps, it sounded like they were coming towards my room, I got up, grabbed my pistol, and aimed at the door...waiting for that virtual bitch. 'The Police Report' '''"''The victim, officially identified as a 21 yr. old male, it was difficult because the body was mutilated and there was a gunshot wound found in the victim's head", whoever did this is one sick fuck. The victim must've put up a fight against the killer, which would explain the pistol with the victim's fingerprints near the body. One of the officers investigated the victim's laptop, and found something called The Movies: Hell Pack. The officer asked if he could copy the file off of the laptop and put it on his computer to see what it does. I am going to go over to his house later tonight and we'll check the file out. 'The Next Day' The chief of police and officer John were found dead in John's home at 8:02 AM, they were the same as yesterday's victim: Mutilated and shot in the head'', ''only there was a message carved into th chief of police: "Don't pirate games.". I'm going to get the game off of the computer and try it at the precinct. Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game